Chocolates KuroTsukki
by KarnevalDream
Summary: El día de San Valentín es hoy. ¿Qué sucederá este año? {La bella imagen es de }


Ya era el tercer año en una relación, segundo que estarían juntos en San Valentín, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, en habitaciones separadas, y asistiendo a la misma universidad.

Kuroo siempre fue muy detallista, y sabía que Tsukishima no gustaba de estas festividades, por ser "alta y únicamente comerciales", lo que no quitaba el que le diera algún detalle. El primer año trajo pastel, como solía hacer los viernes, pero ese día traía dos cajas, una para el día viernes con _shortcake_ de fresa y el día sábado comieron selva negra, no era "darle chocolates" pero era un tanto similar. El segundo año Tsukishima tuvo turno en el trabajo, así que al regresar sobre la mesa encontró un plato con frutillas bañadas en chocolate, jugo y la cena.

—No me sorprendería si este año hace algo también — Suspiró para sí mismo.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, al observarlo leyó _"Nuevo mensaje"_ en la pantalla.

 _"Lo siento, no podré llegar hoy hasta el anochecer. El trabajo fue más complicado de lo que esperábamos y no tenemos mucho tiempo._

 _PD: ¿Podrías comprar verduras para la cena?_

 _PD2: Te amo."_

 _"Oh... Iré a hacer las compras entonces."_

 _"Te compensare por esto, con un pastel de dinosaurios, ¿te gustaría eso?"_

 _"¿No te bastó con los nuggets con forma de dinosaurio?"_

 _"¡Qué cruel!"_

" _Iré a hacer las compras._

 _Regresa con cuidado."_

Buscó el dinero, guardó su teléfono y salió de casa. Al avanzar notó que había olvidado sus audífonos, mas no se devolvió por estos porque el camino no era tan largo, y solo compraría lo que necesitaba y volvería a casa.

Al llegar al supermercado observó las miles de publicidades y promociones de chocolates, galletas y tarjetas, nada de eso le importaba así que siguió su camino, mas fue inevitable oír las conversaciones ajenas de chicas que hablaban sobre lo felices que eran sus novios con los chocolates, que marcas eran mejores, los moldes que utilizarían, el envoltorio que harían, entre otras cosas. Tsukishima intentaba ignorar con fuerza todo pensamiento que significara gastar más dinero del necesario en una festividad así de comercial como lo era San Valentín, mas no pudo evitar tomar unas tabletas de chocolate de camino a la caja.

—Solo una vez… No hará daño, supongo — susurró para el mismo.

No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Tetsuro recibiendo aquellos chocolates hechos por él, y no es como si nunca hubiese cocinado algo solamente para su novio, pero esta vez era por una fecha _especial_. Un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas al imaginarlo.

Camino a casa se preguntaba si realmente había hecho bien en comprarlo, iba a ser mucho trabajo derretirlo, darle forma, limpiar y esperar a que se enfriara, pero ya lo había comprado y realmente tenía ganas de hacer algo para Tetsuro.

—No hay vuelta atrás. Supongo.

Llego al departamento en el que vivían y guardó las compras, observó la hora y comenzó a preparar los chocolates. No podía ser tan complicado, ¿cierto?

Comenzó cortando la gran barra de chocolate en trozos, luego en pequeños pedazos, cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente molido puso a calentar el agua para derretir el chocolate.

Podía derretir todo el chocolate en una sola pasada, dado el tamaño de la fuente que tenía para trabajar, pero prefirió separarlo en tres grupos, solo en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Una vez hervida el agua colocó la fuente sobre la olla, y el chocolate en la fuente, mientras lo revolvía con paciencia. Poco a poco el chocolate comenzó a derretirse, volviéndose pegajoso y por ende requería más fuerza a la hora de revolverlo, pero no tomo en cuenta la cantidad de agua de la olla, cayendo un poco de esta en la fuente. El chocolate que estaba dentro se cortó, quedando inservible.

—Tsk… No podía ser más molesto — chasqueó nuevamente la lengua, mientras vaciaba el chocolate cortado a una fuente aparte.

Una vez limpia la fuente y quitado un poco de agua de la olla para evitar nuevamente aquel accidente procedió a utilizar otra parte del chocolate. Revolvió con cuidado, sin exceder su fuerza, vigilando el estado de este constantemente. Una vez listo comenzó a vaciarlo en los moldes que tenía, eran de hielo, pero todo en ese momento servía. Una vez se enfriaron los chocolates, los retiró del molde y derritió el grupo que faltaba. Mientras se enfriaba limpió las ollas y utensilios que utilizó, y una vez que terminó los colocó chocolates en un plato, decorando el plato con una cinta dibujada con mermelada.

Una vez que terminó con los chocolates comenzó a preparar la cena, cortó y lavó las verduras, dejó el arroz cociéndose, y fue a su habitación a revisar los apuntes para la clase de mañana.

Kuroo llegó al anochecer, casi a las nueve de la noche, y entró con cuidado, solo por si Tsukishima estaba dormido. Avanzó hasta el comedor y encendió la luz, al ver el platillo puesto sobre la mesa no pudo evitar chillar de la emoción.

—¡C-C-CHOCOLATES! — gritaba mientras sentía el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

Pellizcó su brazo esperando a que no fuera un sueño, que realmente estaba en el comedor, comiendo chocolates caseros, preparados por su amado novio.

—Tsukki~ — llamó, pero al ver que el aludido no respondía fue a buscarlo a su habitación, donde lo vio recostado entremedio de libros y apuntes — ¿Kei? Supongo que estabas cansado. Feliz día, amorcito — dijo mientras lo tomaba con cuidado y lo llevaba a la cama —. El mejor regalo… _Eres tú._

Acostó y tapó a Tsukishima con las ropas de cama, y no pudo evitar recostarse a su lado, realmente quería abrazarlo, despertarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo deliciosos que estaban los chocolates y que nadie podía hacerlo más feliz, pero todo eso podía esperar, porque ahora Tetsuro caía ante el sueño, con su amado entre sus brazos.


End file.
